recuerdos
by chemicalkiss.11
Summary: hinata recuerda un gran amor... gaahina lean please


recuerdos

Me encontraba mirando la lluvia caer. Cada gota era un recuerdo, un abraso, un beso. No podía sacarme de la mente aquellos días , aquellas horas, aquellos sueños.

Mientras las gotas se azotaban en el techo, yo me iba sumergiendo en aquel mar de recuerdos

_Se lo iba a decir, estaba decidida. Hoy, al fin, le diría a mi amado rubio toda la verdad. Caminaba con una sonrisa nerviosa en mi rostro. Pero todo fue en vano, mi corazón se rompía en el momento que aquel chico me decía alegremente que empezó a salir con Sakura._

_Yo solo le di una sonrisa triste, luego me voltee y empecé a correr. Llegue hasta el árbol al cual siempre me ponía a pensar, me senté bajo la sombra y con los brazos sobre mis rodillas recogidas contra mi pecho, deje que la tristeza me consumiera._

_El viento soplaba en mi rostro lleno de lagrimas. Deseaba morirme, todo por lo que había seguido adelante, es nada. Agradezco no haberlo echo. _

_Todos sabían lo que pasaba, por eso creyeron que tenían que dejarme sola, yo también lo creí. Pero cuando llegaste, solo saludándome y sentándote en silencio junto a mi, me hiciste dar cuenta de lo bien que me hacia sentir la compañía._

_No dijiste nada solo miraste el cielo. Yo te observe de reojo, para quedarme totalmente atrapada en tu rostro, tus rasgos tan perfectos estaban en total relajación , tus ojos de un aguamarina fijos al cielo, tus cabellos como llamaradas se revoloteaban haciendo todo mas perfecto._

_Así los días fueron pasando, todas las tardes te unías con migo bajo aquel árbol, poco a poco fuimos hablando y nos conocimos bastante en esa corta semana. Pero llego el día en el que volverías a tu aldea, yo solo pude despedirme de ti, nada más._

_Note que cada minuto de tu ausencia, pasaban como mil horas y cada momento sin ti eran como pesadillas, yo ya no lo aguantaba, quería verte. Pasaba las tardes en aquel árbol, tratando de aspirar tu aroma pasado, pero nada_

_Un día la Hokague le dio a mi equipo la misión de llevar unos papeles a tu aldea, yo hice esta misión demasiado ansiosa, muy emocionada. Pero me di cuenta que no savia que hacer. Ahí te volví a ver y me confundí aun más._

_No podía dormir por la noche, por lo cual me fui a dar una vuelta. Me senté en un banco, en el centro de la ciudad. La luna alumbraba aquellos kilómetros de arena haciendo que todo se vuelva de un brillo especial, el cielo eran miles y millones de puntitos titilantes, no había mucha gente pero igual conservaba su hermosura._

_Por más que intentaba relajarme, solo pensaba en ti porque en esos momentos me di cuenta que tu eras mi todo, incluso más de lo que fue Naruto, entonces lo entendí. Entendí lo que sentía, sabia lo que era. _

_Me enamore de ti Gaara. En ese momento mis ojos se abrieron como plato y no me percate de que estabas a mi lado hasta que dijiste _

- _ya te diste cuenta ¿no?_

- _¿qué... ? – pregunte confundida mientras te sentabas_

- _que somos más que amigos..._

Sonreí ante aquellos recuerdos. Luego de eso empezamos a frecuentarnos, cuando ibas a Konoha pasábamos los tiempos libres juntos y viceversa. Pero era muy difícil soportar los meses separados, solo sabiendo de ti por carta.

Otro recuerdo inundo mi mente, mientras mis ojos se perdían en la negrura de cielo, el cual ya havia dejado de gotear.

_Estabas apunto de irte, por eso quería despedirme de ti. Estábamos bajo aquel árbol, el viento soplaba y el sol empezaba a alumbrar en aquel momento._

_Me miraste fijamente a mis perlados ojos asiéndome sonrojar, como de costumbre. Pero, luego bajaste tu mirada como si estuvieras arrepentido_

- _el consejo de mi aldea decidió que tengo casarme – esas palabras fueron las que rompieron mi sonrisa_

- _pero..._

- _no puedo hacer nada, dicen que es lo mejor para prevenir problemas – me interrumpió_

_antes de que pudiera interponerme._

_Sentí como mis mejillas se mojaban con mis lagrimas. En ese momento te acercaste, tomaste mi rostro mientras que, delicadamente, corrías las gotas de mis ojo_

Mi recuerdo fue interrumpido por dos cálidos brazos que me rodeaban tiernamente desde atrás, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mía y con una suave voz dijo

- ¿ en que piensas amor?

- En el pasado – dije mirando las manos de mi acompañante, deteniéndome en el anillo dorado que rodeaba su dedo

- Eso no te sirve de nada – dijo autoritariamente

- ¿por qué lo dices? – alce mi rostro para verlo reflejado en el vidrio

- porque el pasado es solo pasado, y eso ya paso – dijo embozando una sonrisa

Me quede atontada ante sus hermosos ojos, su rostro angelical, su sonrisa perfecta. El me dio vuelta mientras me besaba tiernamente.

- te amo – dijo mirándome con sus ojos agua-marina

- no tanto como yo, Gaara – lo bese nuevamente, mientras volvía en aquel recuerdo

- _por eso decidí que la distancia ya no nos ayuda – me decías confundiéndome aun mas _

- _no te entiendo – alcancé a decir con la voz quebrada_

- _que a partir de ahora quiero que seas mía – dijo mientras me ponías un hermoso anillo en mi dedo – por eso no tienes que llorar más-_ _Nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana_

No havia marcha atrás, por suerte eso no existía. Agradecí desde mis adentros a Naruto por rechazarme y al destino por darme algo aun mejor. Incluso a aquel viejo árbol, el que nos cubrió aquel día en el que os conocimos, el que contemplo como crecía nuestro amor y el que nos protege en estos momentos, el primero en saber de nuestro amor.


End file.
